Into the Fold
by Anhilliator1
Summary: The Children of the Protoculture and the Citadel Races have had many close calls over the years. Now it is time for the two to meet. Unfortunately, some do not take kindly to the meeting... (Can also be found in the Mass Effect/Macross Frontier section)


**UNKNOWN DATE -** The Leviathans create the Intelligence in order to find a solution for hostilities between organics and synthetics. The Intelligence, believing that organics and synthetics cannot coexist, turns on the Leviathans.

 **circa 1,000,000,000 B.C.E.** The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans.

 **circa** **500,000 B.C.E. -** Protoculture civilization evolves.

 **circa 475,000 B.C.E.** Protoculture civil war nearly wipes out most of the race, purportedly started by strange artifacts. Said artifacts are quarantined, then promptly hurled into the nearest star.

 **circa 350,000 B.C.E. -** The Protoculture encounter the Vajra

 **circa 68,000 B.C.E. -** Metacon War.

 **circa 60,000 B.C.E. -** Protoculture remnants discover Earth, leave artifacts, among them being the "Bird Human" biomecha.

 **circa 50,000 B.C.E. -** All sapient spacefaring species, the Protheans and the Protoculture included, vanish without a trace. Zentradei cloning facilities become active following the event.

 **500 B.C.E. -** Citadel Council formed.

 **1 -** Rachni Wars begin.

 **700 -** Krogan Rebellions

 **1895 -** Geth War begins. Cuban war for Independence begins.

 **1921 -** Geth begin construction of megastructure. World War I formally ends.

 **1939 -** World War II begins.

 **1945 -** Atomic bombs dropped on Nagasaki and Hiroshima. World War II formally ends.

 **1961 -** Yuri Gagarin becomes first human in space.

 **1969 -** Apollo 11 lands on the Moon.

 **1999 -** SDF-1 Macross crashes on Osagawara Pacific island chain. Research into Protoculture OverTech begins.

 **2001 -** U.N. Government formed.

 **2009 -** First contact between Humans and Zentradei. Hostilities between the two races results in Space War I. U.N. Government rebranded as New United Nations Government.

 **2010 -** SWI ends. Humans and Zentrans unite under the banner of the N.U.N.

 **2012 -** Mankind seeding project begins. SDF-2 Megaroad-01 launched.

 **2013 -** Humanity colonizes Eden.

 **2027 -** First contact with Windermereans.

 **2030 -** New Macross-class ships launched.

 **2040 -** Artificial Intelligence Sharon Apple takes over the now-retired SDF-1 Macross. Subsequently destroyed by YF-19 pilot Isamu Alva Dyson.

 **2041 -** New Macross-class ship _Frontier_ launched.

 **2045-2046 -** Protodevilns assault Macross 7. Thanks to the efforts of resident band "Fire Bomber," the attack halts, and peace is made. Protodevilns depart for exploration.

 **2048 -** The 117th Long-Distance Research Fleet is attacked by the Vajra. All ships, ampng them being the SDFN-4 Global, are destroyed, triggering the Vajra war. The only known survivors are siblings Ranka Lee and Brera Sterne.

 **2059 -** The Vajra assault the Frontier under the control of Grace O'connor of the Macross Galaxy in a grab for power. O'connor is defeated, freeing the Vajra from her control thanks to the combined efforts of Ranka Lee, Sheryl Nome, and YF-29 pilot Alto Saotome, who goes missing due to a Fold anomaly following the event. The Frontier lands on the Vajra homeworld.

 **2060 -** Windermerans become independent to the NUN.

 **206** **1 -** First contact with the Ragnans. Alto is found among them, having appeared on Ragna a year earlier.

 **2067 -** Conflict between Windermereans and Humans in the Brisingr Cluster. War ensues on the orders of Roid, who is attempting to place the entire region under his control. War ends due to the combined efforts of Windermere's Aerial Knights and the Walküre unit of the N.U.N. Spacy.

 **2069 -** Armstrong Outpost built on Earth's moon, now designated as "Luna," to commemorate Apollo 11's Moon Landing.

 **207** **5 -** The Windermere Kingdom and the N.U.N. form an organization, the Prototoculture Alliance. Rapid advances in communication and fold travel take place. Protodevilns embark on extragalactic expedition.

 **2097** \- With the help of Ranka Lee, a way to localize the V-type infection is found. This paves the way towards further communication with the Vajra.

 **2125 -** The Citadel Council makes first contact with the Yahg on Parnack. One Yahg, Operative Kechlu, takes the position of Shadow Broker after killing the previous holder of the title.

 **2146 -** The Vajra and people with the V-type infection report a strange signal coming from beneath the surface of Mars.

 **2148 -** Prothean archives discovered, revealed to be the source of the signal. Mass effect technology is reverse-engineered, and quickly proliferates throughout the Alliance; however, element zero remains unused for faster-than-light travel, in favor of more advanced fold technology. Mass field tech begins a rapid advance in repulsion field technology, allowing it to be mounted on trooper armor and EX-Gear. VF-30 _Zeus_ and VF-29 _Roland_ enter production.

 **2149 -** Prothean Archives fully translated. Charon relay remains inactive. All subsequently found mass relays are used solely for Fold calculations.

 **2150 -** Shanxi colonized. SV-262 Draken III and VF-31 Siegfried developed into the VF-32 _Balmung,_ which would quickly become the mainstay fighter of the Alliance.

 **2151 -** Arcturus Station built as the main headquarters of the Protoculture Alliance. Accident at Singapore spaceport causes severe eezo-dust exposure. Biotic potential discovered. Macross Quarter-class Variable Space Carriers become a mainstay of the N.U.N.S. fleet, alongside the New Macross-class Battle carriers. Remaining SDFN ships overhauled and repaired.

 **2154 -** Research into biotic abilities commences; among them the development of the YF-32β _Argonaut_ , a Variable Fighter built to channel biotic abilities.

 **2157 -** _Now._

* * *

"Attention, Shanxi control, this is Sozui Kodama, captain of the N.U.N.S. Exploration Ship _Galaxy,_ heading out to the Mass relay."

 _"Copy that, Kodama. Good luck out there. Remember: You've got no weapons or valkyries. Don't get yourself killed."_ Kodama snorted.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine." he replied. "Ok, crew, we hit the mass relay, take some calculations, then fold back to Shanxi, got it?"

"Aye, sir!" the crew replied.

"Hitting the mass relay in 3...2...1... Here we go!" The helmsman announced. The ship lurched forward, travelling across space at unimaginable speeds.

Kodama sighed. "Ok, we should be there in a few minutes, so everyone, get a little relaxation in before we drop out of the corridor. I know I'm going to be getting some."

"Sir, I'm getting readings from Relay 314. Someone's activated it!"

Desolas Arterius's mandibles curled in grim anticipation. "Any details on what's coming through?"

(-)

"Nothing yet, sir," a bridgehand responded. Desolas's eyes narrowed. Whatever it was, or whoever it was, it wasn't supposed to be happening. Dormant relays were forbidden from being activated.

Desolas grit his teeth. "I want eyes on whatever's coming through that relay! Get ready to shred it if necessary!"

(-)

"Aye, sir! All sensor arrays are currently concentrated on the mass corridor exit point. Scanning suite is set to active."

The last thing that Kodama expected to see when they dropped out of the relay was another ship. And yet, there it was, just sitting right in front of them. "What is that...?" he muttered to himself.

The helmsman was just as shocked. "Hey, any of you guys recognize that thing?" the navigator asked. The ship's triangular, grey design matched nothing that they had ever met before.

"No idea- wait, hold up. We're being hailed by that thing," the communications officer said, "Opening channel." Almost instantly, speakers began playing a strange string of harsh, guttural sounds. There were words, definitely, but it could not be deciphered.

Sozui raised an eyebrow. "Uh... can you say that again?" he responded. Once again, the speakers returned with the strange sounds. He massaged his temples. Another species that they had no idea about. Great.

(-)

When Desolas saw the ship, his mind instantly went to _New Species._ "Power down weapons and open a communications channel," he said, "I want to talk."

Once the channel was open, he spoke, "Attention, unknown ship, please identify yourself."

A series of strange sounds was the response. It was almost certainly inquisitive, given its intonation. "Er... can you understand me?" There was no response.

Desolas gave a dull glare to the communications officer. "You forgot to send the First Contact package, didn't you?" The officer nodded sheepishly. "Well, send it over!" he ordered. Desolas sighed. He would have to hammer the First Contact protocol into the officer's head later.

(-)

The radio crackled once more, a different set of guttural sounds playing. "Uh, cap, we're getting a data packet from the ship. Looks like a translation package of some sort." the _Galaxy_ communications officer announced.

"Can we use it?" Kodama asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple, just insert a language and the software'll do the rest." the communications officer replied.

Kodama nodded. "Let's try English." The helmsman complied.

"-ello, hello, can you hear me?" the voice asked. Kodama identified it as the same voice as before.

"Coming through loud and clear." he replied.

"Oh, thank the spirits. You mind if we open a video channel?" the voice inquired.

"Sure. I'd like to know who we're talking to." A grey, vaguely avian face appeared on-screen. "Well, hello, there, uh..." Kodama trailed off.

"Captain Desolas Arterius. I'm a Turian." the alien replied.

"Call me Kodama. This fine ship here is the _Galaxy._ Nice to meet you." Kodama said in turn.

Desolas grinned. "Likewise." A loud beep suddenly played over from Desolas's end. At the same time, a blaring siren blared over the bridge of the _Galaxy._

Desolas's eyes narrowed. "Now, who could that be?" A moment later, the shields of the _Galaxy_ rippled.

Kodama's expression hardened. "What the hell was that?" he yelled at the Turian, demanding an explanation.

Desolas turned back to the camera. "I have no idea, but given that _someone_ fired it, I wouldn't recommend staying here much longer." Kodama nodded.

"Well, see ya round." A gleaming pink light enveloped the _Galaxy._ A few moments later, the light, as well as any trace of the _Galaxy,_ vanished.

* * *

 **After realizing that there aren't too many Macross/Mass Effect crossover fanfics, I decided to write one of my own! Just from the beginning, I think you can already tell that things are going to be slightly different as compared to the usual first contact fics.**

 **In other news, I need a song for the end of the FCW. I've got my mind set on either "Do You Remember Love?" or "Diamond Crevasse." Any other suggestions?**


End file.
